You Don't Realize
by ASilentPerformance
Summary: 'You don't realize...'


**_You don't realize..._**

"MAKA!" Soul cried as he transformed back from a scythe and sprinted to his Meister.

_The way your eyes sparkle when you're reading your favourite book..._

"...S...Soul..." Maka barely whispered through ragged breathes.

_The way your face tints slightly pink when we train..._

Soul slid on his knees to his Meister, lifting her into his arms as he scanned the wreckage that was her body.

_The way your hair falls whenever you're stood cooking our meals..._

His eyes glistened as tears threatened to fall from his crimson orbs. "No..." He whispered, almost inaudibly.

_The way your clothes flutter with such grace when you walk..._

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Maka..." He could only whisper it, the effort from holding the tears back burning the back of his throat.

_The way you get three, small wrinkles at the corner of your eyes whenever you smile at me..._

Maka forced her eyelids apart and looked up at her weapon. "...It's... Not... Y-Your fau...lt..." She breathed, her shaking hand coming up to his cheek.

_The way your neck turns slightly red whenever you're mad with me..._

Soul couldn't hold them back anymore, and the tears began to flow. "Maka... Maka! Stay with me... C'mon... Stay awake, stay with me... Please..." He begged, tears dripping from his eyes, rolling down his cheek and falling onto his Meister's own, blood stained cheek.

_The way your laugh makes all my worries fade away..._

Maka smiled weakly up at her weapon. He bit his lip, causing his own blood to trickle down his chin with the force of his bite. Her torn up torso was still bleeding heavily, even with his hand pressing down for pressure.

_The way my world revolves around you..._

"It's... No use... Soul... I... Can't... Feel anything... Any... more..." She murmured weakly. He jolted, shaking his head furiously.

_The way I heat up whenever your shoulder brushes against my arm when we walk..._

He placed her head on his lap and cupped her hand in his own against his cheek, still applying pressure to her torso. The tears kept coming. "I won't let you. You can't leave me. I won't let you." He hissed between sobs, squeezing her hand for all he was worth.

_The way I smile whenever you're happily skipping ahead of me..._

Maka giggled weakly, before coughing up blood. "Soul..." She whispered, barely audible. He fought to keep his face straight. He bent lower to hear her. "I'm so... sorry... I can't... Turn... You into... a... Death...Scythe..."

_The way I ache whenever you're not here..._

Soul shook his head again, and forced a weak smile. "You will. You'll get through this. You will turn me..." He paused, breathing in shakily. "Into a Death Scythe. You will." He said, hiccupping and sobbing.

_The way I actually stare at you, when you think I'm asleep in class..._

She smiled again. A ghost of what it once was. "I... Don't... Think... So..." She whispered, a tear glistening in the corner of her eye. Soul began to shake. He clutched at her hand, which was gradually becoming colder in his own, hot palm.

_The way I so badly want to hold you in my arms..._

She stopped moving. Panicked, Soul pressed harder on her torso. He glanced back at her face, stopping at her eyes. His heart stopped.

_The way I get lightheaded just being with you..._

They had become dull, glossed over, their shine gone. His eyes grew wide, horror etched deep inside of his mind. Shakily, he leaned down to place his ear over her heart. There was nothing. No soft beating.

_The way I feel at peace just sitting with you at home..._

He broke. His heart felt as if it had been ripped from him. His world came crashing down around him. The only thing he could see was her dull, lifeless eyes. The only thing he could hear was the silence of her heart. The only thing he could feel was the coldness of her limp hand in his.

_The way I love you with all my heart..._

He held her body close to him, the weak smile still on her face. The tear that was in the corner of her eye had fallen, leaving a wet tear track down the side of her pale face. His tears still falling, crashing onto her cheeks and forehead.

**_You don't realize..._**

He screamed, crying, holding her close to him, and rocked her back and forth. He'd lost his best friend, Meister, partner, life, and love. His world was dull. All colour lost... His life was over...

**_...And you never will._**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another one shot. Tbh, I never thought I'd do a one shot like this. It's kinda depressing, really _''''<strong>

**Actually, I'm sorry it's so depressing. I don't know what came over me, really, cause I don't really like reading stuff like this... ha... haha... O.o'**

**But anyways, I wrote one. I remember reading a story about Soul and Maka on here before, with Soul actually being dead and stuff, and I was like D: oh noo! I love it, but I don't!**

**But, yea, anyways, hope you like it :) Enjoy :3**

**~ASilentPerformance**


End file.
